


FE:A Alternate IF

by RainAtelier



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Is it really canon divergence? maybe?, what do you mean this is a decent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainAtelier/pseuds/RainAtelier
Summary: What if there was an alternate way? An alternate way how things might end up.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Follows FE: Awakening story with some deviation.  
> *Consists of Twins MUs!  
> *Cautious MUs!  
> 

A loud crash reverberated throughout the throne room. The dragon’s blade swung swiftly against the caster’s crackling of thunder, each swing matching each blow. The blue lord gave no room for retreat as he parried against the sorcerer’s magic relentlessly. In a corner, the tactician was chanting her counterspell. The swordsman readied his sword, guarding the chanting magician.

Dodging the hit, the sorcerer teleport to midair. “Rin, Up there!” The young magician directed her counterspell to match his spell, causing a huge explosion. Dusts and rubbles blinded their vision momentary. 

Unsuspecting after dodging the explosion, the prince was slammed into the nearest wall by the dark sorcerer’s magic. “Chrom!” Her eyes widen in shock. Taking the opportunity of his weakness, the sorcerer hurled another blast of magic towards him. Rob had rushed towards Chrom, hoping to get him out of harm’s way. Unwilling to let them injured furthermore, she sent her thoron magic to cancel the magic. A burst of light shined through the room, blinding the surrounding area. After the light had settled down, she saw the mage stared at her with contempt.

Lightheaded from all the magic she had been using, her thoron tome had dropped from her loose grip. “Rin! Hang in there!” The duo had dashed towards her without delay when they saw her staggering unsteadily. Despite experiencing a huge wave of dizziness, she put on a smile as Chrom supported her up. “Just a little longer. We will end this soon and we will all go home together, alright?” As if agreeing to his previous question, Rin held his hand reassuringly before letting it go. Taking her tome from her brother, Rin once more took her stance. With their combined might, the trio managed to defeat him - Validar collapsed engulfed in the flames of his own dark magic.

Observing as the flames consumed him, the trio loosens their guard. Rin was leaning onto Chrom for support, her magic exhaustion catching up. Caught off guard, the villain unleashed one last spell with his dying breath. “Look out!” as Rob threw himself into the trajectory of the spell, taking the hit for the duo. “Brother!” “Rob!” Their heart nearly stopped at the sight.

Chrom propped Rob up while talking to him, trying to ensure he was conscious. Rin shook her fallen brother desperately, fat goblets of tears were rolling down her cheeks. Their attempts were in vain as Rob slowly closed his eyes. Grief-stricken and in addition to her exhaustion, Rin collapsed. Before everything went black, she felt her hand intertwining with her brother’s hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chrom, we have to do something!” Someone was whispering.

“ What do you propose we should do?” His voice that sound somewhat familiar but she could not put her finger on it.

“ I don’t know.” Two blurred figures, a young woman, and a man she thought. Their silhouette hovered around her as her eyes trying to adjust to the glaring sunlight.

“ I see that you are awake now” The young man greeted. His appearance caught her attention as he had navy blue hair and bright azure eyes. Dressed in a one-sleeve tunic and pantaloon, he looks like an ordinary traveler.

“Hey there.” The blonde hair girl gazed at her tenderly, unlike her partner, she had her blonde hair tied into twin tails and bright hazel eyes. She wore a yellow dress and a frilly headpiece.

“ There are better places to take a nap you know? You will catch a cold sleeping like this.” The young man bemusedly smiles as he offered her his hand. Feeling no ill intention from him, she placed her hand on his, letting his strength pulled her up. Their distance became close, causing her to blush at their lack of space. She quickly stepped back, widening their distance. She was about to greet them when a splitting headache hit her. A single word or a name popped into her head.

“ Are you alright?” He looks concerned as she placed her hand on her throbbing head.

“ Yes. Thank you, Chrom. ” Chrom? Was that his name? If so, how does she knows that? But the tugging sense doesn't go away but in fact grew stronger. Did she know him? But no memories of him registered in her current state. In fact, she felt like something was blocking her access of memories..

“Ah, then you know who I am ?” The young man, no, Chrom questioned.

Shaking her head in response to his inquiry, she responded. “ It just came to me, how strange.” Chrom was intrigued by her response. 

“Tell me what’s your name and what brings you here?” Her name? Purpose? It doesn't ring a bell to her. Ring a bell? Rin? 

“I think my name is Rin? I not quite sure myself if that’s my name. ” 

“ You don’t know your name?” Still feeling a bit muddled, she nodded. She feels like she had forgotten something, like someone close. “Brother?”

As if the fog had cleared in her mind, she grasped her tome tightly to her chest and started searching. How could she have forgotten her other half? She scanned around the surrounding for a familiar cloak similar to her own. Finding her brother slightly further her spot, she tried to wake him up. Seeing how agitated Rin was, Chrom patted her on the head trying to make Rin calm down.

“Calm down, Rin.”

Shuffling her feet uneasily, she apologized. “ I apologize for my behavior. It’s just that….” Before she finished her sentence, her brother seemed to be waking up from his sleep. Rin immediately directed her attention towards her brother.  
“ Rin? Is that you?” Apart from the white hair and gender-wise, the brother in question was a near carbon copy of Rin. His sword, a killing edge, Chrom noted was hanging around his waist.

“Brother! Thank goodness you are alright! ” Rin hugged her brother in relief.

Twins, the trio concluded. What are the odds of running into a pair sleeping under a tree?

“Now that both of you are conscious, introduce yourself and state your purpose.” The knight warily regarded the two strangers in front of him.

Sensing ill intention from the knight, Rin tugged her brother’s coat sleeves and hid behind him. Chrom felt a bit troubled when Rin hid from view. Ruffling Rin’s hair to settle down his sister, the look-alike introduced himself. “ My name is Robert but you may call me Rob. I am the older twin of my sister, Rin. As for our purpose, I don’t believe we have any as for now. I am having problems recalling our memories as of now. How strange…” As he trailed off his words, he turned to Rin to reaffirm his doubts. The younger twin nodded her head in response to his last statement.

“Forgive me if I am about to offend you, but how do we know you are not lying. The way you answer our questions so clearly doesn’t show that you have a problem with your memories.”

The knight stood in front of Chrom and the lady, grabbing his silver lance as if intimidating them. “But it’s the truth!” Rob placed a hand on his Killing edge at his belt while Rin clutched her Thunder Tome in case the knight decided to strike at them.

Sensing the rising hostility between the two parties, Chrom tapped on Frederick’s shoulder. “Frederick, that is enough. What if they are speaking the truth? What sort of Shepherds will we be if we don’t help them?” Understanding the situation, he stood behind Chrom with his lance kept away.

“Milord, I would emphasize caution. I would not let a wolf into our flock.”

“Right then, we would take them both back to town and sort this out there.” He understood Frederick’s concerns, but there was something in his guts told him that he could trust them.

Both of the twins flinched at Chrom’s comment. Rin stood away from her brother and glanced at Chrom before responding “ Just a moment, do we have any say in this?”

Not wanting to unsettle the twins anymore, especially Rin, Chrom replied in a softer tone. “Peace friend, I promise we’ll hear what you have to say back in town, now come.” Upon hearing it, the twin nodded their head and walked alongside with them.

Despite knowing Chrom meant no harm, the twins were on high alert. In case the trio decided they were suspicious and detained them.

“ Don’t worry, both of you will be free to go once we establish you are no threat to Ylisse.” As if reading their concerns, Chrom tried to reassure them.

“ Is that where we are? Ylisse?” Rin inquisitively looked at Chrom.

“ You never heard of the Halidom? Someone, pay this actress, that furrowed brow look especially convincing!”

Upon listening to Frederick remarks, Rin hid behind Rob again. The latter frowned at Frederick’s remark. His sister is naturally shy around strangers and Frederick's actions was not helping.

“ Frederick, please.” Just as Rin was about to warm up to them, Frederick scared her back into her shell again. Looking straight at Rin, Chrom answered, “ This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler Emmeryn is called the exalt. I supposed proper introductions are in order.”

“ My name is Chrom, but then again Rin already knows that.” Gesturing at the blonde hair girl, “ This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa.” Protesting against Chrom’s introduction, Lissa raises her fist in the air before pouting, “ I am not delicate! Hmph”. Rin had a slight smile on her face upon seeing Lissa’s action. Adding on to her comment, “ Ignore my brother please, he could be a little thick sometimes. But you are lucky the shepherds found both of you first. The brigands will be a rude awakening!”

“Shepherds, you tend sheep? In full armor?” Rob look at them questioningly.

“Heh. It’s a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the wary here.” Chrom smiled.

“It’s a title that I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, Rob and Rin but my station mandates otherwise.” 

“I understand. I would not do any less myself.” Rin unexpectedly spoke up, before walking alongside with them. Surprised by Rin’s action, the trio looked towards Rob for an explanation.

“ Well, Rin is quite sensitive towards people’s intention towards her. I think even more now since she doesn’t know who she will be dealing with. This had led her to be constantly on the edge. I may be missing majority of my memories, but as far as I remember, her instincts almost never led her wrong.” The older sibling shrugged.

“So how did you both get amnesia and how much do you remember?” Lissa asked.

“ We actually don’t know the exact cause.” Rin started the conversation.

“All we know there was a splitting headache when we fainted in this area and the next thing we knew, we were found by your group.” The twins paused at the last question before they simultaneously replied. “ As for how much we remember… we are not sure.”

“How strange, we could discuss it later. We almost to town, Once we - ” A shriek came from Lissa interrupted Chrom’s sentence.

“ Chrom, look! The town!”

Looking at the direction that Lissa troubled gaze was, thick heavy smoke was arising from a nearby town. One could hear some distant screaming and the huge fire that was engulfing the town crackling.

“Damn it, the town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!” Chrom called out towards them. “What about the twins?” Frederick pointed at the twins.

“Unless they are on fire as well, it can wait!”

“Aptly put, Milord.” Indeed, Human lives are more important than mere suspicion right now. 

“Let’s go already!” Lissa’s impatient was showing. The trio nodded their head and dashed towards the town.

“What should we do now, Brother?” Rin glanced at the town looking perturbed. They could just go off now that no one was monitoring them but the blazing town ….She shuddered at the thought of the villagers’ life. Rob took a minute to ponder all the pros and cons before coming to a decision.

“ Hmmm… let’s go after them. They will need all the help they could get. Besides we can’t sit back and watch the town burn knowing we can help.” He cannot let his sister feel guilty about it if they escape without helping the village. Hopefully, they can escape later on… The duo concurs their thoughts on the event and rushed after the trio. 

Chrom and his gang had managed to locate that the brigand leader, Garrick was in front of the town’s main hall.

“ Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We got an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain’t that right, lass?” The bandit chief smirked as he grabbed the trembling village maiden.

“S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!” The young maiden cried out.

Lissa was worried for the maiden’s safety. “ Chrom, we have to stop them! They even took a hostage!” Chrom grimaced as the struggling townsfolk scampering away from the fire and bandits. Now there is a maiden being held captive! He could not help but clench his fist.

“ Don’t worry—after today, these bandits won’t be bothering anyone ever again!”

“ Hiya!” A flash of purple struck the bandits causing a nearby distraction.

“Run now!” The maiden quickly took off from her captor who was distracted while thanking her rescuers. Rob and Rin fell back once the coast was cleared and regrouped with Chrom.

“Rin! Rob! You followed us! Why?” The twins that Frederick claimed to be suspicious, should have run off when given a chance, was in front of them, assisting them.

“We can’t just watch the town burned down. Both of us are armed, and we know our way around a fight if you’ll have us.” Rin’s eyes shone with determination as if not taking no for an answer.

Such a wide difference in personality from when they just met her, it was as if she was another person. “ We appreciate your help! Strength in numbers. Just stay close!”

“Remember, Rob and Rin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no mercy. It’s kill or be killed, do you understand?” Frederick sternly reminds them. Taking a deep breath to still herself, Rin nodded in acknowledgment. If she has to kill to protect and survive, she will do it.

“So, Rob, I see you carry a sword. Is it— Wait Rin, is that a tome? …You know magic?” Chrom knew Rin was holding a book earlier on but now that he saw clearly, that was certainly a thunder tome in Rin’s hand.

“I…believe so? No, I am certain I can control it. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…” Flipping the pages of her tome, she chants out her incantation. “Thunder!” Taking an aim at a nearby myrmidon, she sent the electric magic to him and Rob took him out with his sword.

Letting out a whistle, Chrom was impressed by how well the twins fought. It was as if they were predicting what the enemies were thinking. It was getting kind of eerie with that strange focus on their face.

“Still with us, Rob, Rin? Both of you guys look deep in concentration.”

“Hmm… It’s strange. Here on the battlefield, we can… Well, we can ”see“ things.” Throwing another spell at the barbarian, Rin remarked.

“See things? Like what?” Were they not seeing the same things? Chrom was confused.

“The enemy’s strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… we must have studied this somewhere.” Chuckling ever so lightly, Rob added further details to Rin’s remark to clear up Chrom’s confusion.

“So, you’re saying both of you can size up the enemy at a glance?” If that was really the case, those two were amazing!

“Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if we apply….” the twins trailed off their remarks.

“Rin! Switch!” Rob swapped his weapon with Rin while Rin gave her tome to him. The patching up from Lissa was sure rough. She was not delicate when healing but at least it was effective.

“ Did both of you swap your weapon?” The surprise just never stops coming from them.

“ We are taught both sorcery and swordsmanship but we usually just use the weapon that we are more skilled with.” The duo shrugged their shoulders. “Rin had exhausted her magic and I need a break from the front line. So a swap is necessary to continue on.”

“ Are both of you alright, Rob, Rin? Don’t rush into danger and take a step back if you need a break.” The wounds they accumulated were numerous as the battle dragged on. Even though Lissa patched them up, he could not help to be concerned.

“ We are fine, Chrom. Don’t worry.” 

It took some time but they finally reached the boss.

“ Now come here, sheepy! Come to the slaughter!” That taunting comment that Garrick made, irritated Chrom and his gang. They were not to be underestimated despite how they appeared! After defeating and taking away Garrick’s ax, Rob and Rin had a strange gleam in their eyes that promised pain. Garrick would not even see it coming.

“ Well, that’s the end of him.” The twins cheerfully replied after exacting their revenge. Taking a glance at the scene, both Lissa and Chrom made a mental note not to pissed off the twins despite how nice they look. With all the fighting done, the group decided to take a break at a nearby inn.

“ Luckily for the town, we were close by. But holy wow! Both of you were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can’t do?” Now that everything was settled, Lissa turned her excitement towards the twins, bombarding them with questions.

“ You guys are certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure.” Such capable fighters were rare to come by, it was a mystery how they get amnesia in the first place.

“Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?” A doubtful expression had returned back to Frederick’s facial expression.

“ We understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And we cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to us. But please, believe us. We have shared all that we know.” Rin was currently sleeping in Rob’s lap due to magic exhaustion. She did not have much stamina in the first place so a fight like this would cause her to rest for a while.

“ You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that’s enough.” Well, at least Chrom trusted them. It looks like Lissa approved them as well judging by the look in her eyes.

“And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?” Frederick was still having his reservation.

“Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with their talents. We’ve brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such a pair of capable tactician? Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be.” The Shepherds currently do not have a tactician so it would be a great addition if the twins joined.

“Thank you for your compliment, Chrom.” It was nice to have the appreciation for their capabilities.

“So how about it? Will you join us? It would be a great help if you guys join the Shepherds.” Chrom hoped they will join them.

“Unfortunately we have to decline, both I and my sister should really get going to the capital to try to regain our memories. It’s our current priority at this point.” It was their also their best course of action for them to regain their memories first before doing anything else. Besides, they were about to leave once they helped the town.

“That’s too bad I suppose.” Chrom was disappointed but he respected their decision.

“ Well, at least you are still traveling with us! The next place just so happened to be our destination. So I hope we can become great friends.” Lissa piped in.

“Certainly. We should set off as soon as soon as Rin wakes up.” The older twin replied. The younger twin stirred in her rest, expression turned grim as if struggling with something.

“Is she alright? She looks like she is having a nightmare.” Lissa looked worried at Rin’s troubled state.

“No, I have never seen her act like this before. Rin. Rin. Wake up.” Distressed by his sister’s expression, Rob attempted to wake her up.

“ Ow…My head, it hurts.” Her expression turned anguished as if something was tormenting her.

“Here, this should help you.” Thanking her brother, Rin took some of the sweets offered by him.

“Does that happen a lot?” Chrom looked back and forth at the twins.

“No. Rin did not have this before our amnesia. I wonder what causes it…” Disturbed by his sister’s expression, Rob decided to mull over it later on. He should not make his sister even jumpier than she is now.

Hoping to change the situation, Frederick redirected the conversation. “Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent.”

“ Plegian? What’s that?” And Rin’s curiosity strikes again.

“Plegia is Ylisse westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war.” Judging how Rin asked earlier on for Ylisse, it would not be a surprise she would not know this as well.

“ And it’s the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…” The team nodded their head in agreement with Lissa’s response.

“ They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. It would be wise not to be swept up in your anger as it would cloud your judgment.”

“I know, I know… Don’t worry. I’ll get used to all this.” Lissa mumbled to herself.

“ Now we are all rested up, we should get going.” The group paid their tabs and left the inn. However, they were held up by the grateful villagers upon the exit.

“ Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk by simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!”

Frederick cleared the path for them to move while kindly declining the offer. “ A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I’m afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.”

“ Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We’re not staying?! But, Frederick, it’s nearly dark!” Lissa upon noticing the offer was declined, stared at Frederick in disbelief.

“ When night falls, we’ll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be ”getting used to this“? ” Although Rin could not find a smile on Frederick expression, she swore she saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

“ Frederick? Sometimes I hate you.” Lissa pursed her lips in disagreement.

“You’ve quite the stern lieutenant there,” Rob commented.

“Yeah, well, ”stern“ is one name for it. I can think of a few others!” Lissa threw her hands in the air in frustration.

“Frederick only smiles when he’s about to bring down the ax.” Chrom decided to join in the fun by making jokes at Frederick’s expense.

“Duly noted.” Both twins laughed.

In an attempt to clear the joke, he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. “You do realize I AM still present?”

Chrom not letting up on the joke “Oh, we realize.” 

“Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?” Deciding that giving in to Chrom would be easier, he asked.

“All right. Ready to go? The capital isn’t far.” Turning back to look at the twins, the twins beamed and replied.

“Yes!” And their journey unfolded.


	2. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Changes

“ I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!” Exasperated by the current situation, Lissa’s mood worsen when she accidentally swallowed a bug. 

Finding his sister’s complaint rather entertaining, Chrom suggested an idea to take things off her mind. “Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?”

“ Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!” After a futile effort to spit out the bug, the young cleric had given out trying to adjust to the woodland.

“We should probably think about food. We don't know about you guys but we are considering hunting for our dinner.” Robert spoke out. 

“Yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?” Frederick began to assign roles so as to set up camp quickly.

“Rin, you should clear a campsite with Lissa. I am afraid you would feel faint again. Is that alright with you, Frederick?” Not wanting to further tired Rin out, Robert seek an approval from Frederick. He knows the knight is wary with them around his companions but Rin will be better off with Lissa seeing the lady was a healer.

“Certainly. Rin is still recovering. Milady shall accompany her to clear the site. She will be able to help if Rin were to fall.” Considering Rin’s fragile state, Frederick decided it would be wise for her to stay behind than wandering around. 

“ Would Milord like to accompany them? You guys can gather some fireworks for the camp as well.” While Rin is considerably weaken, it doesn’t change the fact that she is still dangerous with her tome. 

“ Sure.” 

“ Alright then. Thank you, Frederick.” Rin obliged to their suggestion. Exchanging looks with her brother, she handed over her tome to her brother.

“ Then both I and Robert shall go hunting for meat. Is the arrangement alright?” With everyone nodding, an agreement had been made.

“ We will be off. Let's meet back here before the sun set.” With that said, both party went their separate ways.

“ You have such considerate brother, Rin!” Lissa chatted while clearing some of the gravel for their camp side.

“ Indeed. I am grateful for having a brother like him.” Rin went to make a circle with some stones in the middle of the camp area so that it would be easier to contained the campfire.

“By the way, I was wondering. Why did you hand over your tome to him before we left?” Carrying some dry branches suitable for campfire, Chrom placed them in the circle. It was a thought that just came to him. To leave Rin defenseless, that was not something an overprotective brother like Robert would have done.

“ He was just worried that I might use it, to test more magic. I probably can create our campfire with thunder magic if I get the right amount...” A half truth but they did not need to know the full reason.

“ Fire with Thunder Magic? How do you think of these things???” Rin was definitely one of the eccentric people he had met so far. Probably she would get along very well with Miriel... 

Deciding they have time, the group went into the forest to search for more food. The ladies were plucking fruits that Chrom had deemed safe enough while Chrom was keeping a lookout for them. 

On the way back, a furious roar could be heard nearby from their area, followed by a big “thump”. The ground shook for a bit. Warily they went to the source of the noise, only to find a spear lodged into the neck of a dead bear. 

Beside the carcass, Frederick was wiping blood from his breastplate. Robert was swiping bloodstains away from his sword. Both look pleasantly happy about their hunt.

“ Well, I guess we are eating bear tonight.” The group relaxed upon seeing them.

The sky soon grew dark when they gathered back and built a campfire at the site. 

“Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in.”

“Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? Thank god, our group went to search for some fruits. I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robert? ...Uh, Rin?”

The people who Lissa thought would have back her up on her opinion was demolishing the meat at a rapid speed.

Seeing that her last hope was gone, she sighed in resignation of her fate. “ I suppose any person would enjoy just about anything when being famished…”

“Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat.” Dismayed at his sister’s pickiness, Chrom reproached her for her actions.

“ Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy..” Frederick adding on to Chrom’s comment.

“ Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?” Rolling her eyes, Lissa pushed her portion to Frederick. Paling at the sight of the game meat, Frederick tried to give an excuse but was thoroughly seen through by Lissa.

“So what are your plans once you reach Ylisstol?” Since the two was busy retorting back at each other, Chrom decided to make small talk with the twins. He was curious about their plan upon reaching the city.

“ I think we are going to do some mercenary work while searching for clues. With our abilities, we can take a few requests in the city. We are quite adaptable.” Rin replied while munching on one of the fruits. Her other hand was fiddling with her tome.

“Hmm. Interesting. If you or Robert need any help, feel free to find us in the Shepherds’ headquarters. We welcome both of you anytime. Lissa will show you the way there when we reach back to the capital.”

“ Both I and my brother are grateful for your kindness, Chrom.” 

“Well it’s getting late Milord. We should all rest so we can continue our trip to the capital. I will take the first guard duty.” The group then nodded at the time assigned for each rotation guard duty. They bid goodnight to each other before resting for the day. Frederick being on the first guard duty continued to kindle the fire.

“...Huh?” In the midst of guard duty, Chrom felt the atmosphere changed a bit. It seems off but he could not put his fingers to it. Rin who had been sleeping soundly, slowly aroused from her slumber. Before he could apologized for waking her up, Rin ceased his action with her words.

“The atmosphere in the forest feels unsettling. It’s too quiet in a forest like this. There is not even the sounds of crickets? I need check it out...” 

The now-awake tactician upon surveying her surrounding, concluded more investigation is to be done. Despite Chrom’s insistence that she should stay in the camp, Rin’s argument eventually won him over. The duo then set off deeper in the woods to search for clues.

Something felt terribly wrong here. Just when they were about to go deeper, the earth beneath them shook. Trees started to give way in front of them.

“Rin, start running.”

“Huh?” Rin was bewildered by Chrom's sudden comment.

“I mean it! Go!” Chrom motioned her to start moving.

As Rin hastened to safety, Chrom catched up with her; the ground where they were previously on, splits as lava flooded the area causing incoming fireballs to burn more trees. The dread pooling in Rin’s guts were increasing.

“ Hey! This way!” Chrom leaped into a gap, with Rin following him. After sprinting quite a distance, Chrom and Rin stopped to catch their breath.

“Chrom, Up there!”

What seemed to be a brilliant spell circle was casted in the sky. A portal seems to open up. After that, two undead emerged and fell to the ground.

“ Rin. You'd better stand back.” Chrom prepared to fight the Risens, one of them starts to attack him. afterwards, the Risen recovers, turns his head fully, and strikes again; Chrom blocked and kills him, who evaporates in smoke. Rin on the other hand, tried avoiding being hit by the axe the corspe was holding. Deflecting with her tome, she eventually was cornered. Decided to try her luck, she tried to bludgeon it. The fast reflex of the zombie caught her by surprise and Rin’s tome flew nearby Chrom’s feet.

“ Rin!” Chrom sprinted in hope that he can reached her in time while watching the scene unfolded in horror. A faint figure jump out from the portal and rushed towards Rin's side.

Gods. Don't let him be too late.

The tactician who is current unarmed, braced herself for the killing blow. When all of a sudden, a blur of blue blocked the Risen's attack with his sword. He was struggling to maintain the block, surprising Chrom at the strange turn of events.

“Help!” Snapping Chrom out of his trance, both of them kill the Risen, who vanishes in smoke. Upon checking the coast was clear, he sheathed his sword.

“That was quite an entrance. What's your name?” Just before he was about to answer. Familiar voices were calling out for them.

“Captain Chrom! Wait! we’re coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. “ A fiery red haired maiden galloped in with a steed, carrying a familiar young lady. She was followed by Frederick on his horse with Robert and a finely dressed individual carrying a bow on foot. 

“Chrom! Rin! Are you hurt?” Lissa leapt from the horse and examined both of them. 

“ Rin, are you alright! Don’t you ever scared me like that again!” Robert held his younger sister tight in his embrace as if fearing she would be gone. Rin gave pats to her brother to reassure she was alright. Watching the scene, the masked person picked up Rin’s possession.

“I believe this is yours.” The stranger handed over Rin’s tome back to her.

“Why, Thank you. For giving me back my tome and saving my life back there.” Rin bowed thankfully to the stranger.

“ I shall get going first.” The newcomer turned his heel to the opposite direction and rushed off.

“ Wait- I haven’t gotten your… name.” Robert trailed off as he watches the stranger disappeared into the forest.

“ I think it will be of our best interest to get rid of these…” Frederick paused before resuming “things before we continue with our conversation.”

“Agreed. Hmm? Are those…” 

“ Abandoned forts, yes.” Confirming his suspicion, Robert motioned them to gather around before moving into the forts.

“Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle. Long-range fighter should stay in those two forts so each group should have one. Rin, both you and I should split into two group. Those who are with me please stay behind and those with Rin, please follow her.”

“ Umm Miss? What’s your name?” Startled by a sudden tap on her shoulder, the young cavalier spinned around to find Rin.

“I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd.” Ah... That was why she called Chrom captain.

“Oh! Chrom’s comrade then! Can you followed me to one of the forts?” Sully nodded.

“How about you? Who are you.” Rin focused on the archer. Sully did not seem to introduce him in her earlier statement.

“Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—” 

“Shut it, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!” Rin could not help to chuckle at the nickname.

“Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion.”

“Virion is it? Could you please report to my brother’s side? Sully, I may need your help to get Frederick over here.”

“Certainly miss, Rin was it? I wonder if you will join me for a cup of tea in the town afterwards.” Not appreciating how the bowman was flirting with his sister, Robert dragged him towards his group. Once the group had been established, the tacticians started briefing them.

“ Frederick I need you to lure them near the fort for our group. If you can take them out, it will be best.If you can’t, Sully please assist him. I will cast thunder to support both of you. If any of you are hurt, please get patched up by Lissa. Is that clear? Any questions?” Rin checked them for any doubts. As soon as they were done discussing, they took their position.

After taking down most of the enemies on their side, Robert’s group rejoined them and took down the undead chief.

“ That certainly went smoother than I thought it would be.” 

“Indeed. Such talent at young age.” Virion eyed the twins. The ability to prevent causality in a dangerous situation was definitely rare but to remain rational despite facing the unknown adversary. Who are they exactly? A veteran?

“ It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others.” After checking the environment with Sully, Frederick came back with a guest.

“ I never got to thank you before you rushed off.. So...thank you for saving my sister’s life” Robert thanked the stranger.

“Thank you for helping us out and for saving Rin’s life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?” 

“You may call me Marth.” The stranger introduced himself.

“ Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?” Impressed by his fighting skills, Chrom wonder where he learnt his sword style from. It is distinct but yet felt so familiar in some ways.

“ I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.” Walking past Rin, he whispered something to her discreetly.

“Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!” Confused by his words, Lissa made an effort to stop him but he was already completely out of sight.

“Not much for conversation, is he?”

“It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.” 

As the gang made way to the capital, Rin took one last sight at the direction Marth went.

“ So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people! “ Soaking in the scene presented in front of her, her eyes brighten up at the bustling city. Sully and Virion had already went their separate ways upon reaching. Both stating they had things to handle.

Walking along the streets with a cheerful atmosphere, the group stumbled a commotion. Just when Robert was about to ask why was there a crowd, an elderly folk exclaimed.

“Look! The exalt has come to see us!

“ The exalt is your ruler, yes?” As Robert took a glimpse of the sight, he tried to clarify his doubts with the knight.

“Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn.”

“ Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?” Despite there were guards around her, Rin cannot help to ponder all the possibilities of danger.

“The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then. Her presence alone can soothes the townsfolk and hence she often takes walk around the city. The security are tight around her so there is no need for panic.”

“Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her.” A benevolent ruler that cared for her people would definitely bring good fortune to the country with their rule.

“She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!”

“ Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…” Stopping dead in their tracks, the twins gulped nervously. Feeling goosebumps from Lissa’s words, they looked at Frederick desperately to confirm what they just heard.

“The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?” The twins distraughtly shook their head, before retreating a step backwards away from the royal family.

“ C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!” They curtsied towards him immediately.

“ Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities…..” Disheartened by their sudden change in attitude, Chrom tried to encourage them to loosen up.

“The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?” In attempt to get rid of the tense atmosphere, Robert jested around. Rin was considerably loosen but still in the midst of rounding up the fact in her head.

“ Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…” Catching on what Robert trying to do, Frederick replied in what he thought was a joking manner.

“It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?” Chrom handed out an invitation to them to come to the palace.

“ No. Unfortunately, this is where we need to part ways. We need to go get an inn to stay in before it turns dark.” The twins refused Chrom’s well intended invitation politely. They had enough shock for the day.

“Oh. Alright. Lissa, will you mind accompany them?”

“ Sure thing Chrom. Let's go Rin! Robert! I got a place to show you once you are done.”

After the tacticians and Lissa went off, Frederick turned towards Chrom.

“ Do you think it is wise to let milady accompany them?” Strolling down a familiar road, Chrom and Frederick headed towards the castle.

“ Frederick, I understand your concerns. But they had been with us throughout the whole trip and never did they once betrayed us. Besides we are in Ylisstol, there are people watching everywhere. I doubt they can do any harm to her. Have a little faith in them.”

“As I mentioned in Southtown Milord. As much as I like to trust them, my station does not allow me otherwise. However, I do hold a certain degree of trust in them after these incidents.” Acknowledging this was as far as Frederick trusted them, he dropped the topic.

“ Chrom! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. I don't see Lissa with you?” Upon reaching the palace, Emmeryn greeted them warmly but was a bit astonished at the fact that Lissa was not with them. 

“ Oh Lissa. She is guiding our new friends in the city so she will be back later.”

“Well, how was your journey? Are our people doing well?”

“Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while. Our people are as safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia.”

“Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them.” The pegasus knight appeared regretful as she asked for forgiveness.

“No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt. And besides, we had help from the twins.” Thinking how the extra help from twins had reduced the number of damage caused, brought a fond smile on Chrom’s face.

“Ah, you speak of your new friends that was with you earlier on?” Chrom's new friends stood out in their foreign clothing.

“Rin and Robert. They fought bravely with us against the brigands during our visit in Southtown.”

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Both of them claims to have lost their memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themself or even a Plegian spy.”

“ Frederick!” Despite with the knowledge that Frederick trust them in some degree, Chrom still felt a tinge of hurt that he would speak of them as if they were traitors.

“Yet you allowed Lissa to accompany them without security. Chrom, do they have your trust?”

“Yes. Both of them risked their life for our people. That's good enough for me.”

“Well then, if they have your faith, and as such they have mine as well. Do bring them over sometime for some tea. I would like to meet and thank them for their help.” A pair of twins that Chrom would defend against Frederick was certainly astonishing but she trusted Chrom’s judgement.

“But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…”

“They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?”

“Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse.” Handing the reports that came in a few hours ago about undead creatures roaming the outskirts of the realm, both Frederick and Phila went off to discuss about countermeasures that could be implemented to avoid damages.

“Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us.”

“Of course, Emm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author rambles:  
> Uploading Chapter 1 was not in the initial plans since I only plan to upload when I finish Chapter 5 but it have been delayed too long. (Like 1 year long) So with the upload of Chapter 1, this had become a series instead of a oneshot. Don't expect Chapter 2 to pop by any soon.


End file.
